Akatsuki Boutique: First Snowfall
by ZexionLover411
Summary: <html><head></head>It's the first snow fall of the year so Tobi and Etsuko decide to play outside. The result is an army of snowmen, a snow fort and a very pissed off Deidara. Ninth in Akatsuki Boutique series. Rated T for Hidan's mouth. Etsuko's my OC(paired w/Tobi) from another story. More of a Friendship oneshot for the two but they are "dating".</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has an Orange rose since it's Tobi. Itachi will have black, Kisa Blue, Sasori Red, Zetsu Green, Hidan white, Yellow Deidara, Pein grey, Kakuzu lighter (money) green.**

**Summary: It's snowing for the first time this year so Tobi and Etsuko decide to play outside. The result is an army of snowmen, a snow fort and a very pissed off Deidara.**

**Note: Etsuko is one of my OCs already in a story. She's paired with Tobi in another oneshot as well as my Hidan/OC story "Save me from this eternal misery" It's on a LONG hiatus so I wouldn't bother reading it unless it's recently been updated. **

* * *

><p><span>Snow Fall<span>

It was still fairly dark out, the day's first light had just started to light up the sky. It was early November and all was quiet in the Akatsuki base.

"Estuko! Estuko! Estuko!" Tobi shouted as he ran down the halls of the Akatsuki base. "Estuko! Estuko! Estuko!" Hidan ripped open his door.

"Tobi, if you don't shut up, I fucking swear to god I'll kill you!" He shouted before closing the door.

"Estuko! Estuko! Estuko!" Tobi shouted running past the two artist's rooms.

"Tobi, un! Shut uuuup! It's too early!" Deidara shouted from his bed. Sasori closed his door.

"Estuko! Estuko!" Tobi finally stopped and started knocking rapidly on a door. "Estuko!"

"Nyaaah." A pink haired girl with matching pink eyes and cat eats opened the door. "What is it Tobi?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eye.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! Let's go play! Come on come on come on!" Tobi shouted jumping up and down before grabbing Etsuko's hand and pulling her from her room.

"Nyaa- Tobi, I have to get dressed." Etsuko whined. Tobi looked at her and saw she was only in a tank top and shorts.

"Hurry hurry hurry!" Tobi shouted before he resumed jumping in place. Etsuko went back in her room and pulled on a more clothes and her Akatsuki cloak. She wrapped a pink scarf around her neck and put on a pink hat. The second she opened the door Tobi yanked her out and down the hall. "Let's goooooo!"

* * *

><p>The two ran outside and Tobi yelled in delight as Etsuko looked up with a big smile. She stuck out her tongue and caught snowflakes on it. Suddenly a snowball hit her in the side of the head.<p>

"Nya!" She wiped the snow off and looked over to see Tobi holding his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet and whistling.

"What happened Etsuko-Chan?" He asked innocently. Etsuko glared and started making a snowball. "Etsuko, put down the snow ball." He said as he started backing up.

"Oh Tobi-kun~" She said in singsong. She grinned and threw the ball. Tobi yelped and ran behind a tree. "No fair!" Etsuko shouted and ran after him. Tobi ran around screaming as Etsuko threw snow balls. Tobi help up his hands in surrender.

"Etsuko! Let's make a snowman!" Etsuko stopped mid-throw and smiled.

"Okay!" She dropped the snowball she was holding and ran over to him. They started rolling a ball. Tobi slipped and fell face first in the snow. Etsuko giggled. She helped him up and brushed the snow off him before using a sleeve to wipe the snow off his mask. Tobi chuckled sheepishly and the two continued rolling the base of the snowman.

* * *

><p>The two finished their fifteenth snowman, after Etsuko snuck into the kitchen to steal some carrots and Akatsuki hats while Tobi found a bunch of pebbles. The two stood back and admired their work.<p>

"The army is complete!" Tobi shouted holding his arms up. Etsuko giggled while Tobi attempted an evil laugh.

"Let's make a snow fort!" Etsuko suggested with a big smile.

"Yes! Etsuko has the bestest ideas." Tobi said happily. Etsuko smiled and took his hand before running the short distance to the area behind the snowmen before they got to work.

* * *

><p>Sasori and Deidara left the base for a mission and Deidara was immediately pelted with a barrage of snowballs.<p>

"Ack!" He put up his arms to block the assault. Sasori rolled his eyes looking at the huge snow fort. The snowballs stopped and Deidara was covered in snow. His head popped out and he looked furious. "Tobi! I'm gunna kill you, un!" He shouted. Tobi and Etsuko looked at each other as Deidara started to get out of the snow.

"Attack!" Etsuko shouted.

"Tobi you little- Ack!" Deidara shouted. Sasori sighed.

"Stupid brats." He muttered. The two hyperactive shinobi giggled to themselves as they threw the snowballs. Etsuko reached for another snowball.

"Uh oh!"

"Huh?" Tobi turned around.

"We're out of ammo!" Etsuko shouted.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Deidara shouted.

"Run Tobi!" Etsuko shouted. Tobi quickly picked her up bridal style and started running.

"Get back here, un!" Deidara shouted as the snow fort blew up. Etsuko was giggling and Tobi laughed as he ran.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just supposed to be a funnyfriendship oneshot. The oneshot Tobi/OC "Cat Got Your Tongue?" is about them and is connected to the other series. **

**Check my profile for request "forms"**


End file.
